


The Elric Wizarding Family

by Light_LeFay2003



Series: Alchemy and Spells [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demonic Guardians, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light_LeFay2003/pseuds/Light_LeFay2003





	The Elric Wizarding Family

Four men were walking through a small town known as Remsembol. One was a blonde haired man with striking gold colored eyes. His Name is Van Hohenheim, a walking/talking Philosopher stone. The one on the left of Hohenheim was Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry he had a very long white beard and hair and sapphire blue eyes. The man next to Dumbledore was a black hair, black eyes man, he is the emperor of Xing. He was talking to another fellow by the name of Nicolas Flamel. He had brown hair and brown eyes.

"Albus," Hohenheim said, "do you think it's a good idea to let the children go to school, it could be dangerous, deadly even." The emperor sighed. "Yes we all know the dangers but it's for the best. The Ministry of Magic would want them t go. Not only that it would be the safest for them with the Homunculus out there some where waiting for us to mess up." Dumbledore nodded in agreement but thought about it then asked, "What about Greed?"

"What about him?" Flamel asked. "Hohenheim, he owes you a favor doesn't he?" Dumbledore asks. Hohenheim nods. "Then ask him for help to protect the children because we're going to need all the help we can get." And with that they went their separate ways. The emperor went back to Xing. Hohenheim went Greed and asked him for help who agreed almost instantly. Dumbledore went back to Hogwarts to prepare. Flamel went back home. 

But they knew things weren't going to be easy.


End file.
